ZAP
by Vonowe
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan are called to a secret mission only the council members know. Then, all contact with the them ceases. Situations forced the Jedi from helping. Can Ahsoka find them in time? What happened to our favorite heroes? COMPLETE! Once was called Holonet News but I changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I'm trying to do The Clone Wars for the first time. My name is Vonowë, an elvish name meaning Faithful. This is a top secret mission Anakin and Obi-wan do together. It is so secret, no movies were made of it. That's serious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Reviews: Since this is the first chapter there is obviously none.**

_The mission_

Anakin looked out the window toward Padme's apartment wistfully. The council wanted him. He had best be going. The council _never_ gave him a moments rest. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't on the council. He was more powerful than _any_ of them. He could beat them with his hands tied behind his back.

Pride, attachment, rash actions, Obi-wan said that was why he wasn't a master. Anakin didn't think so. They wanted to control him. He was too powerful to control when he was under them. If they let him be a master, they thought all was lost. It was true he hardly obeyed orders (never did when he was younger) but he wasn't a _Sith_!

Anakin turned to leave but something caught his eye. A speeder was nearby. Also looking where he was, toward Padme's apartment._ They're just looking at the senator's home_. He argued with himself but knew that somehow it wasn't true. But he could do nothing. He had to leave for the council. The speeder suddenly fired up and left. Anakin shook himself and left for the council chamber…

"Master Yoda, do you think Kenobi and Skywalker can handle this? This is a heavy mission." Windu enquired. "Know for sure I do not. But faith in them I have." Yoda replied and looked at the council chambers door…

"Masters, you called?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin was close behind. "Yes, we have a secret mission which is crucial for the Republic." Windu started and looked hesitant.

"Our resources have discovered a message of all the Republics forces and their strengths. A bounty hunter has found it, deep in the Separatists space. The bounty hunter has the support of the Sith. He needs to deliver it to Grievous. You must retrieve it, WITHOUT letting the Sith know we are coming for it." Windu continued and gestured for a master to set up hologram of the system.

Obi-wan studied the system with a frown lining his lips. "How are we supposed to get in? Its blockade is complete." Windu almost smiled, "We have just captured a Separatist ship and its passwords. If you are careful, you may get in."

"Where on the planet?" Anakin asked with an impish grin gracing his face. "The base near Dooku-town (I am SO imaginative). It will be hard. You must leave tonight."

Anakin frowned, "Ahsoka is doing a training course this month. It's too late to back her out now." Yoda shook his head. "Leave her you must. Fine she will be." Anakin sighed, "She isn't going to be happy about this."

"I am not happy about this. This sounds like a trap." Obi-wan observed. "That may be, but you need to at least confirm they don't have it." Windu countered and stood, signaling they were dismissed…

…One month later… Holonet news…

'_Jedi Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear, and Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi, The Negotiator, are missing! The Jedi are refusing to answer any questions. Wherever they are, whatever trouble they are in, it is unknown. Padawan Ahsoka Tano said, '"I don't know where my master is. But one thing I do know is that he is fine. It would take the whole galaxy to end him."' Still, millions of citizens are not assured. _

_ The Jedi council recently released this warning, '"We cannot find Kenobi or Skywalker. Their location and status is unknown. But what we did find was a plan to attack peaceful Naboo."' The officials said, '"All extra Fighters are leaving for Naboo. The Jedi will have to wait."' _

_ The Counselor Palpatine seemed shocked, '"This is a tragedy. Once Naboo is secured we will start searching for the Jedi. I assure you, their fate will soon be known."' This has many people worried for their loyal Jedi._

_ Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo said, '"I know the Jedi will fight their way back to us. Don't worry, all of this will straighten itself out. I know my planet will be safe soon and the search will start."'_

_ The Jedi have issued a command that the citizens of Naboo should not leave their homes just in case…'_

…_Ahsoka Tano's view of what happened…_

Ahsoka stood looking at her master's door. She sighed. Anakin was gone. Had been for a month. She had no idea where he had gone. Kenobi too had gone. If Kenobi had gone, than it had to be a secret mission. Her master had left her in the night, with no note no nothing.

Ahsoka had gone through her training as though her master was there. It least it was something to do. But it had just finished and she had nothing to occupy her mind. She slowly entered Anakin's room. Her eyes glued to a comm. It was winking, someone was on the channel and needed to talk.

Ahsoka slowly pressed receive. She gasped. A blue image of Anakin winked on. He was leaning against a wall. Blood streamed down his head from a wound. Other cuts and bruises and mingled with his torn clothing. Anakin didn't raise his head in greeting, he just cut-to-the-chase.

"I need back-up. The mission went badly. We have IT. We just need to get off this planet. Don't have much time. Obi-wan needs medical assistance." He gasped and fell to his knees. "Help," He managed to say. Ahsoka stood there with her mouth open then she yelled, "Master! Where are you! What happened? Give me your location!" Anakin's forlorn face brightened, "Snips, hurry. Tell council." He collapsed and the comm winked off…

**Whoa, this chapter was more intense than I thought… Hate it, like it, please tell me. Review please and make me happy.**

**Anakin: Find out what happened to me and Obi-wan!**

**Ahsoka: The next chapters are about ME. And I am trying to find YOU. **

**Anakin: the ones after are about me and what happened then.**

**Ahsoka: Review,**

**Anakin: Now,**

**Together: THEN READ SOME OTHER FANFIC!**

**THE END FOR NOW….**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again! Vonowë is back! Now, I have no announcements so just on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Reviews: Mo Angel, sorry. Now that you pointed it out, I see that I should've thought that one through more. I was like, hmm, what should this town's name be? I thought of Grievous-town but thought they wouldn't name a town that. Dooku was practically leader of the Separatists so they may have named a town after him. That was my reasoning. If you can think of a better name, feel free to tell me.**

** .5851, Wow, you are you of my few reviewers! Thanks! Wait, and maybe you'll find out what's gunna happen. I know! But you don't so it's a surprise…**

**ErinKenobi2893, Well I'm sorry if it's too scary for you. The second I saw the review, I was like, oh man! I gotta start typing like crazy. Last chapter was a rush one. I typed it in one afternoon and didn't edit it at ALL. I recently read the book. That's the ONLY reason Anakin was somewhat in character. **

**Dormantness, Thank you for favoriting my story! It made me happy. I probably looked like a grinning idiot all day after that.**

**Brightheart10, thank you for following my story. It really made my day! I hope you'll review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Random saying to start the chapter: **_Nothing is fool proof for a very talented fool_**. I like that one. It doesn't really have much to do with the chapter but… I like it.**

_Nothing is fool proof for a very talented fool_.

Ahsoka stood in front of an unwavering Jedi council. She was trying to convince them to let her go find her master and Kenobi. "Masters, I don't understand your hesitation! Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are out there, waiting for you! Master Kenobi is in need of medical attention! Why don't you let me find them?!" Master Yoda shook his head. "Go you cannot. Need you here we do. Naboo more important than two individuals it is."

Ahsoka then drew the conclusion that the Jedi council was useless. "Thank you masters, for your time." She murmured and began to leave the room. Suddenly, a Padawan ran into the room. "Masters, Padme Amidala has found two dead bodies in her chambers! She says there are lightsaber marks on them! She requests Ahsoka Tano to investigate."

Master Windu frowned and thought for a moment, "Ahsoka, you can investigate this. Report to us who did it." Ahsoka nodded slowly. "Can Captain Rex come with me?" She asked. If she was going to be bored, she wanted company. Windu nodded, "Yes, take the clone. You may need him." Windu said sagely. Ahsoka stared, wondering why in the galaxy he agreed instantly to send her away. Maybe it was because she was pestering them so much. "Yes masters," she mumbled and left…

Padme looked extremely worried, "Ahsoka, you came! Come, I'll show you the room." Padme was stressed. Who wouldn't be? If Ahsoka found a dead bodies in her rooms, she'd panic too. "Don't worry. Rex and I will get to the bottom of this." Ahsoka assured the senator.

"Where is Rex? He isn't here." Padme asked, her face seemed more worn and tired than usual. "Rex took a squad of clones to make sure the building is secure. He is also looking for more clues outside the building….. Tell me what happened. I only got a vague report before I was sent to investigate." Ahsoka requested as she followed Padme to the room.

"Actually I think this happened a few _weeks_ ago. You see, I have been noticing this strange rotten smell near here. This room is part of my chambers but it's just a storage room. The door is soundproof. That's probably why I couldn't hear anything. I never go there. That's why I think they have been there for a while. See?" Padme showed Ahsoka the door and true to her word, it was soundproof.

Ahsoka keyed the door open and entered the large empty space. Lightsaber gashes scoured the room from floor the ceiling. Two bodies lay toward the center of the room. They were rotting. Ahsoka made a face and entered. "So I take it you couldn't stand the smell and looked in here?" She asked and silently crept into the room. "Yes, once I saw them I sent for you." Ahsoka nodded and took a closer look at the dead creatures without touching them.

"I think they have been dead about two weeks. See how their faces look strange? That's decay….. I'd say the one on the right is a Twi'lek and the one on the left is a human. Strange for them to be together."

"What were you doing two weeks ago?" Ahsoka asked and turned back to the Senator. Padme thought for a moment. "I was doing nothing out of the ordinary. I did hear something in the night though. I thought it was strange but that's all." Ahsoka crossed her arms in thought and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What night was that? Was it Wednesday?" Padme nodded, "How did you know?"

"That day there was a ruckus at the transport station. Also, sightings of burn marks and debris have discovered. They are dated Wednesday. I thought this all just ran together." Ahsoka answered and looked back at the dead bodies. "Hey, this one has the mark of a bounty hunter! Wait, so does this one! They're both bounty hunters!" She exclaimed and pointed to identical marks on each body.

"Do you know what to make of this?" Padme asked. Ahsoka sadly shook her head, "No, this is just a big puzzle." She replied and looked around the room again. There, near the ceiling, was a ventilation shaft. "I know how they got in," Ahsoka said somewhat angrily. "But I wonder if they were running from someone. Or trying to assassinate you. Their death and why their dead, is still a mystery."

Ahsoka's commlink blinked and she answered it, "Rex, did you find anything?"

"Yes General. There is something you need to see." Ahsoka looked at Padme and nodded, "We'll be right down. Where's your location?"

"In the alley under you to the right."

"We'll be there." Ahsoka ended the transmission and looked at Padme, "Don't worry. We'll find out what happened soon…"

"Rex! What did you find?" Ahsoka asked as she and Padme joined the clones. Rex turned and saluted, "We found this," he pointed toward an object which was frighteningly familiar. Ahsoka gently picked it up. It was Anakin's lightsaber. "And he always told me to keep hold of mine." Ahsoka whispered and tried to smile. Padme was in a better state. Either that or better at hiding her emotions.

"Anakin was in this." She said with conviction and took the lightsaber. "Now, this is PERFECT excuse to rescue Anakin. You're orders were to investigate this so…. Let's go find a suspect!" Ahsoka smiled and called to her men. "Come on boys! Let's ready the ships for leaving!" Ahsoka grinned at Rex. "Let's track that transmission Skyguy sent to me. We'll get his location in no time….. Don't worry Padme, we'll find Skyguy."

**Well that was my conclusion for chapter two! I know it was a little wordy but you NEED to know some of this stuff up. I am SO excited you people actually **_**like**_** this! Okay so you're probably tired of hearing me prattle so I'm going to conclude this chapter once you review.**

**Anakin: WHAT?! I did not brutally hack some guy up with my lightsaber than drop in the mud in an alley!**

**Ahsoka: We'll have to wait and see. **

**Anakin: This chapter is scary.**

**Ahsoka: Ugh, why was I stuck with the stupid Hero With no Fear!**

**Author: Okay bye! See you next chapter!**

**THE END FOR NOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. You know at this exact moment I just read the reviews for my second chapter. See, I read it and started typing again. I literally screamed for joy and jumped around until my family thought I was crazy. Oh yeah, one reviewers name didn't show up for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything accept the weird plot.**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, Thank you SO much for the review. I loved seeing it next to my chapter without even reading it. And I didn't even know something called Bones was here! In what way was it like Bones? (What is Bones anyway?) **

** .5851, yeah, Ahsoka is as always. You know there wasn't much Obi-wan in that chapter. There isn't going to be Obi-wan in this chapter either.**

**Randiriel the scribe, whoa! Your name is SO cool. And so is your picture! Thanks for the lengthy advice. I really liked it. And I did edit this chapter! I'll consider beta with you. I updated as soon as possible. Thank you for following this as well.**

**ErinKenobi2893, I like your name too! Even though you ARE a guest. I wasn't really planning for this to be a mystery. Yup, the girls are in this too. And you are right to be scared for Anakin and Obi-wan (Mahwahaha)! You'll just have to wait and find out. Also, Anakin has something to say to you at the end of the chapter.**

**Brightheart10, thank you ever so much for liking this story! I was SO happy. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for following my story as well!**

**Dormantness, thank you as well. Give me a short review and make my freakishly large smile bigger.**

**Yjluvr44, whoa, cool name! Thank you for favoriting my story! It made me happy! Thanks for following my story!**

**Shiranai Atsune, I hope this chapter fits your tastes! Thank you for alerting my name!**

**I see I am on the Favorites authors list for danie elmswood! I want to thank that author. Now for the story!**

Captain Rex (finally) had traced the coordinates to the Kashyyyk system. "Commander Tano, I have found the location of Skywalker." He called across the room to Ahsoka. She and Padme quickly stepped next to him. "Why did Skyguy go there?" Ahsoka asked no one. Rex just shook his head. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Ahsoka smiled, "I think you know what I am going to say. Let's highjack some ships boys! Rex, get everything ready."

"Sir, yes sir!" Rex left and Padme stared at the system worried. Ahsoka wondered briefly why Padme seemed to care so much about saving Anakin. Then she shook that away, that thought would just get in her way.

"Time to go save those boys!" she smirked and led Padme toward a ship. Ahsoka just entered the ship when suddenly shouts sounded from the halls. "Hurry Rex! We've been discovered." She shouted as the ship lifted into the air. She smiled down at Master Windu and closed the hatch.

"Let's go! We haven't a moment to waste!" Ahsoka shouted and they made the jump into Hyperspace….

"We have arrived at the Kashyyyk system Commander." One clone reported to his superiors. Padme stared down at the green planet with fear reflecting in her eyes. "Let's get a landing party ready." She ordered as she turned to the clones. "Sir, yes sir!" They shouted and bustled off to do as they were told. "I hope you are okay Anakin." She whispered. Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder, "We got here as fast as we could."

Padme nodded, and forced a smile, "I am fine. I am just worried about An- the Jedi." They turned and got into the ships. Ahsoka's smile dropped, "I am too…"

Once they arrived they all piled out. "Stay together," Ahsoka ordered, "And follow me." She slowly crept into the brush. "How do you know where to go?" Rex asked and raised his blaster at a sound. "I can feel their force presences." She replied and hurried her step through the brush. "Okay," Rex dragged out and followed…

"How are we supposed to get in?" Padme asked Ahsoka. They were standing in front of a cave in. Apparently Kenobi and Skywalker had gone in and it caved. That raised the dilemma on how to get in. "Bust through," Ahsoka replied like it was obvious. "Stand back," She warned.

Ahsoka plunged her lightsaber into the rock and cut a hole in the surface. She did that for about ten minutes before she had cleared a passage through. The cave was dark and foul. "So they went in there. I wonder why." Rex said and turned his light on. "Night vision." He ordered his fellow clones.

Ahsoka led with her lightsaber ahead of her. Eventually they came upon Wookie bodies and droid bodies. Lightsaber marks were made in the rock. She gulped and continued the exploration. "I wonder what happened here. This place gives me the creeps." A clone said and shivered. Rex cuffed him on the head. "Be quiet." He ordered. Padme looked at everything silently.

Ahsoka soon came to a place where rock turned into metal. "This was some sort of base for the Wookie. Looks like Master came here." She observed. _Let's hope he isn't dead too_. She added in her head.

They soon came to a place where there had been a door. It was blasted open. They went wearily inside. There they found droid parts. After that, nothing but clean rooms and halls. "Looks like they defeated those clankers." One clone whispered to another before Rex could glare. Ahsoka swallowed. "They are not far away." She stated and went into the largest hall.

Just around the corner, she finally saw them. They weren't moving. Anakin was just as she had left him. Obi-wan looked dead….

**I know its short but I've already started on the next chapter. I just wanted a cliff-hanger to keep you on. The next chapter is a LOT longer. The day after tomorrow I plan to have it posted.**

**Anakin: Guess what ErinKenobi? I DO have fear. Everyone THINKS I'm not afraid but that's totally wrong. That's why I fell to the dark side. Fear for Padme.**

**Padme: They should have called him the Hero With Lot's Of Fear. **

**Anakin: Ha-ha very funny Padme.**

**Ahsoka: I thought it was (Grins and smirks till Anakin falls to the dark side anyway).**

**Padme: Oh no! Two years before he actually had too! (Goes away to cry)**

**Vader: Thank you Ahsoka. Now I will kill you. **

**Author: bye and I need to go save Ahsoka! (Ahsoka running for her life) See you next time! GET BACK HERE VADER!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Vonowë is back! So this chapter is going to be skipping around a bit and may be more exciting. (That is if you are easy to please. I hope this chapter is as good (Hopefully better) than my last ones!)**

**Disclaimer, as everyone already knows, I don't own this.**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, Thank you for liking the conversations at the end. They actually have a plot. ErinKenobi didn't know he (or she) was just helping that! It was SO helpful. **

**DaviddudewhoIcan'tremember, Yup, Ahsoka is in BBBIIIGGG trouble IF she gets back! (Hah you only hope she does)**

**ErinKenobi, don't worry. They ain't dead (yet). Of course they are not TOO badly hurt. But they still need medical attention bad. By the way, Anakin DOES think. He may be reckless but he thinks. **

**Mercury'sShadow, thank you for following my humble story. I hope you review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Now, on for the chapter!**

Ahsoka and Padme stood near Anakin's and Obi-wans bedside. They were stable for now. They needed to get to the nearest medical station. Once Ahsoka had seen them, she had rushed everyone back to the ships. Now, they were safely on their way.

Captain Rex walked toward them and looked at his Commander. "You know, no rescue mission is complete without some sort of mess up. I wonder what it is this time. I bet the whole Separatist fleet will try and stop us." Just then, a clone ran in, "Commander, the whole Separatist fleet has come to stop us!" there was a long moment of silence.

An explosion rocked the ship confirming the clones' words. "How much money do you bet?" Ahsoka finally asked. Rex pulled his helmet back on, "We can talk about that later!"

Ahsoka turned to Padme, "Stay here. I'll be back. Send a message to the Jedi council so they send reinforcements!" Padme nodded and as Rex and Ahsoka ran out. She turned to her long-range comm. "Does anyone copy?"…..

Ahsoka ran down the halls as the ship rocked. Rex had fallen behind because he couldn't stay on his feet as well. She burst into the control room. "Status and damage report!" She ordered as she took in what was going around her. A clone pilot turned toward her. "No damage. The shields have held. We are Pylif system. Just three Separatist cruisers. Nothing that we haven't handled before."

"We need to get to that planet! There are medical supplies there and food. It is also a special place for the Jedi to train. We must take it back!" Ahsoka told everyone. One clone hurried toward her. "Commander, they just arrived. If we strike now, we could do a load. It seems they didn't know we were coming here." He reported.

Ahsoka considered the situation carefully, if she fought, she might save the planet but kill most of her soldiers. She formulated a plan quickly. "Rex, get the Fighters ready. We are going to have a little fun."…

Padme had just finished reporting to the Jedi their location and what was happening. They hadn't been happy but that was fine with her. Once she had explained everything, however, their disapproval had minimized a great deal. They were sending help. What that help was, she didn't know. Anakin groaned in his sleep. He and Obi-wan wouldn't last long…..

"Sir, some Republic forces have come." A droid said to his General. "Go get ready to fight. It won't be long before they amass an attack." It ordered. The droid just shook its head. "We have them outnumbered. We can easily kill them." the droid protested. "Wait and see. Ha-ha-ha. They won't escape us."

"Roger roger." The droid said sarcastically and marched off…..

Ahsoka and her Fighters lifted into space. "We are going to take them down one by one. Go for the biggest ship on down to the smallest. Follow me." She ordered over the comm. "Red leader out."

Her Fighters went into formation and they rushed toward the enemy…..

Anakin felt a deep throbbing in his head. One by one, he could feel each painful muscle. His eyes wouldn't open. He resisted the strong urge to succumb to the blackness of sleep. _Even stars die_… He remembered and felt fear rising in him. This fear of death gave him strength, enough to open his stubborn eyes. _I won't die_! He thought and watched the world come into focus.

Padme was the first thing he saw. At first he wouldn't believe his blurry eyes. But as they focused he knew they were right. "My love, how did you get here?" Anakin tried to whisper but his voice was too hoarse to make much more than a cough. His mind was clouded. _How did I get here_? He wondered. _Why do I hurt so_?

The fear of death finally was enough for him to try and speak again. "Where am I?" he asked….

**Okay so I lied. It wasn't longer. But I was like, my readers! They want suspense! The only ending I do is called cliff-hanger. Besides my plot at the end is rather long. Most the time, I write this much in one afternoon. **

**Vader: Now the time has come for me to join the Emperor.**

**Padme: NO! Anakin, you are killing me! (Chokes dramatically)**

**Vader: YES! Finally!**

**Padme: (Stops choking suddenly) WHAT?! I am your wife!**

**Ahsoka: AHHH! You two are… are…. Married! (Chokes on her own spit)**

**Padme: yes.**

**Ahsoka: Anakin and Padme sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Vader: you will regret that Padawan. (Laughs evilly)**

**Padme: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (Grabs Ahsoka and saves her)**

**Author: goodbye and review. GET BACK HERE YOU IMPORT PUNK!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Vonowë is here again!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing I do.**

**Reviews: Davidsomethingoranother, Ahsoka is gunna have more fun in this chapter!**

**Randiriel the scribe, thanks for the advice. I will take it into consideration. I hope you post your next chapter soon!**

**ErinKenobi, I like messing with his head too. I personally think Anakin is insane. I mean who in their right mind would do what he did? **

**Brightheart10, I am glad you liked it! I hope you review this chapter!**

**On for the story!**

Padme heard and soft moan from Anakin again. It sounded almost like a question. A few seconds later the sound was repeated however. She looked up from her Holopad to see what was the matter. Anakin's eyes looked back at her. Pleading with her. He looked confused and a touch scared. Padme dropped the Holopad without even thinking.

"ANAKIN!" she gasped. "Where am I?" Anakin finally asked. Padme stopped short with confusion lancing through her. "Where are you?" She asked herself. "You are on a ship headed for a medical base on Pylif." She replied. Gently, she reached for one of the two glasses of water and gave it to him.

The ship rocked as another bomb exploded outside. "It doesn't sound like that. Sounds like I am in the frontlines of the war." Anakin wheezed. Padme forced a happier expression at the attempt of humor. "We happened to run into some Seps. I guess." Anakin finished.

Anakin painfully started sitting up in his bed. Now Padme turned on 'the Senator who will get her way' face. "You are going to stay right there. You were out two days straight. You are need of something called BED." Anakin weakly protested, "But Ahsoka needs me out there." Padme didn't ask how he knew Ahsoka was part of this.

"What she needs, is reinforcements." Padme said firmly. "Not a sick Jedi who can't stay awake for five minutes." Anakin's eyes were closing despite his wishes. "You are evil." He managed to grind out before the sleeping drugs she put in the water started to send him back to sleep. His head fell on his chest, signaling he was asleep. "Only when I want to be." She replied. She then got her own glass of water and took a sip…..

Ahsoka swerved around an exploded TIE fighter. "Land in the hanger!" she yelled across the comm radio and aimed her Fighter toward it. The clones followed her orders. "Okay, let's do this!" she whispered and landed safely. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship.

"Rex, what was that?" she asked into her comm. "One of our own has crashed into the control center of another ship. It exploded the ship. This is just an aftershock." Rex explained over the comm. Ahsoka felt the death through the force. Thankfully, only droids were on board THAT ship.

"Got it. Get your men into formation, we are going to blast a few things."…..

Anakin opened his eyes again. His mouth turned up as Padme slumped in her chair. He had used the force to switch their drinks. He had gotten the water and she had gotten the meds. Anakin forced himself to sit up. That small action cost him a great deal of energy. How was he going to help Ahsoka when he could hardly get up?

Even in his hazy mind one thing was clear, he must help her. Already he could sense many of her men dying. His eyes caught sight of the drug container. He knew what he must do. Carefully he took what he needed to accomplish his task. Anakin didn't want to think of the side effects now. Now, he had work to do before his time was up.

Anakin stood. The world tilted crazily around. The Force kept him up. Step by painful step, he stumbled out the door. _How am I supposed to reach the control room in time_? He wondered. But that question was irrelevant. Walking was what he had to do here, now. Everyone, save one, that he held dear, were in trouble. He was as good as dead if he didn't help them.

Slowly he made it half-way. If Anakin hadn't had the Force, he surely would have collapsed long ago. A clone ran by, too quickly to notice him. Another ran by. This time the clone stopped running. "General Skywalker, what-" Was as far as he got. With a swift, yet weak, move, down came the clone. Anakin knew the clones would only force him back into the Medbay.

Anakin painfully went on. It seemed like hours had gone by, but, thank the force, he saw the Control center just as he could go no farther. _I made it. _Anakin rejoiced.

He entered. It was utter chaos. He could not even comprehend what was happening around him. He gripped the wall to keep himself up. He made it cease. The Force went through him, making his voice sound like thunder. "STOP!" in that single word everything stopped. Every clone looked at him. "Angle the ship sideways. Put it closer to the Separatists." He ordered.

No one moved. A clone stepped forward, "General, its clear you aren't-" Anakin lurched away from the wall. "I said, angle the ship sideways and pull it closer!" He shouted. "Are you disobeying my direct command soldier?" The clone gulped nervously.

"Of course not General Skywalker." The clone said with fear lancing his tone. Anakin stopped short, suddenly realizing what a sight he looked. His clothes looked like he hadn't changed the whole war. Every inch of skin revealed was black or blue. Blood was freshly flowing down his body. He looked horrible. Which was an understatement. If he believed dead beings came back to life, he would say his condition was just like that. Plus, he was lurching around like a drunk. Obi-wan would have a heart attack.

"I will do what you ordered." The clone stuttered. The clones now ran about in an orderly manner. Each working together to accomplish his wishes. "Put on the comm with Red leader." Anakin ordered. The clones followed his orders.

Ahsoka's voice sounded over the comm, "What is it?" Anakin smiled briefly at her annoyance for the interruption. "Commander Skywalker is here. I need you to head back here. That was not a suggestion."…..

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. "Master I sure hope you have got a functioning mind. Come on, let's head back." She told her clones. "Why are we retreating?" Rex asked. Ahsoka didn't reply. Rex took that she didn't know either. "Okay," he dragged out, "Well, you heard her boys! Let's go!" Their attack force was soon landing in their ships hangar…..

**Okay, so I am done with this chapter! This one, I personally think, is the best! You will probably differ with me on that. Tell me how you liked it!**

**Vader: (Goes away to a planet no-body can find)**

**Padme: I wonder where Vadie went to.**

**Vader: (suddenly storms out of hiding) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Ahsoka: Let's get him boys! (Her clones open fire at Vader)**

**Vader: you betrayed me! **

**Padme: Oh really? You betrayed ME by turning to the dark side.**

**Vader: I never really thought of that….**

**Author: see you next time!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again! Vonowë is back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this and personally don't want to.**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, yes you are allowed to scream Cliff-hanger. I wasn't planning on one but, well, it just showed up.**

**ErinKenobi, I agree with you on that. I would love to throw pies at Vader but I can't aim. So I would more than likely miss. ~I hate you Vader, but I like you Anakin~**

**Daviddude, Anakin will reveal his awesome plan soon! **

**On for my exciting story!**

Ahsoka landed her Fighter. "Well, time for me to see how master is doing." She muttered to her droid. Usually Anakin met her here but considering his condition… no wonder he stayed at the Control center. Ahsoka hopped out and went to meet her crazy master…

Anakin wished he had thought before taking those drugs. His body was acting strangely. But the world was not spinning anymore and, thank the Force, he could _think_. He had ordered the clones to keep their ship away from the Seps' ships. He heard Ahsoka nearing the Control center and wondered how she had gotten there so quickly. Probably she was worried.

Ahsoka entered. Nothing in the galaxy could possibly describe her face. Here's the best shot: Disgust at his body condition. Fear over his health. Pride over his endurance. And last but not least, worry. Any other day, he would have laughed. But now he just smiled grimly.

"So, I guess you have a delirious plan?" she asked, not taking her eyes off his swaying form. "I wouldn't call it that but yes, it is SLIGHTLY odd." He joked, trying to cover up his trembling hands with laughter. The only thing he did was make everyone worry at his sanity. "Master, I really hope you are just faking this." Ahsoka said slowly.

"Nah, it's real. Even the laughing." By now he was laughing at their reactions. "Okay, so here's the plan; get us as close to those Seps as possible." Everyone was again staring at him. "And open fire with my modifications!" everyone was now making a career of staring at Anakin.

Now he slowed down and decided to explain. "You know how this is my ship? And you know that I am good with machinery. Guess what I do in my spare time." Ahsoka now had his train of thinking. "You tinkered some with the ship… and you made what?"

Anakin grinned, "I made some high-powered guns which are many times better than anything those Separatists have on THEIR ships. When we get close enough, we can shoot 'em down." Ahsoka sure wished she had known that sooner. "Okay, boys, you heard the plan! Get moving." Ahsoka shouted and taking charge of the Control center. Anakin had done what he needed to.

His drugs were wearing off. The world was once again spinning like a top. He lurched out of the Control center; no one noticed. His vision had black dots and his breathing became ragged. Anakin stumbled and fell. Not to rise again…

Ahsoka had every clone running around like ants. They were nearly close enough to shoot. Padme soon joined her. "Do you have any idea where Anakin is?" Padme asked Ahsoka. "No, it seems he left after giving me instructions." Ahsoka answered distractedly. Padme turned toward the door, she _had_ to find Anakin.

Padme walked down the other, more direct way, to the Medbay. She had gone the quick way. She rounded a corner and saw Anakin lying there. He was still, almost unnaturally so. His face had the paleness of death. He looked so at peace. Saving the people he had set out to save. She gently held him and looked for a pulse….

Ahsoka turned toward the clones, "FIRE!" she shouted, hoping Anakin's tinkering worked. It did. The Separatists' ships exploded. They had won. Before Ahsoka could fully enjoy the moment of triumph, her comm blinked. Ahsoka had the sudden feeling of fear for her master. She shook it off and answered the comm. "Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, Anakin has collapsed in the hallway near the Medbay. Send some clones to help me get him back where he belongs." If Ahsoka would curse, now would definitely be the time. "Okay, they will be right over." She turned to some clones. "Help the Senator." She ordered. Oh how she wished she could help Padme herself.

But she had to arrange for Anakin to the medical base on the planets surface. The clones rushed out. "Send a message to the planet. Ask that Anakin and Obi-wan be kept there." The clone saluted and started fiddling with buttons and knobs at his station.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to leave. She went to the long range comm and sent a signal to the Jedi Temple. Masters Yoda and Windu came into focus. "Masters I am so sorry for disobeying your orders. We have Skywalker and Kenobi. We have fought the Separatists off before they even started their assault. Skywalker saved us. But- his condition has now become critical."

Yoda looked at her silently, his eyes looking deep into her own. Windu was expressionless. "Take care of them, you will. Until arrive, help has." Yoda instructed her sternly. "Do not think this disrespect will go unpunished." Windu put in. Their image dissolved. Ahsoka bowed even though they couldn't see her. "Yes masters," she murmured….

Padme accompanied the clones as they went to the planet surface. Ahsoka had to stay in the ship. Right now her only concern was for Anakin and Obi-wan. "We will be landing now." A clone informed her as the ship bucked with the wind. A gust of wind slammed into the side and nearly upended to ship. "So I guess there is a storm." One clone commented to another.

Padme stayed quiet and hoped they would make a quick landing….

"Are the rooms ready for our new patients?" A doctor asked to a droid. "They are ready sir." The droid said emotionlessly. They were going to the landing platform to welcome their guests and patients. "Good, these patients are needed to be kept alive. They are crucial for the Republic." The doctor said, half to himself. "And they are _very_ wounded."….

**Okay so that's the end. I almost wanted to stop when Skywalker collapsed but that was WAY too short. So this is the end.**

**Vader: STOP! Why are you doing this to me!**

**Padme: because you were a jerk and killed innocent children.**

**Ahsoka: Yeah, what she said!**

**Vader: if I change back will you be nice to me again?**

**Padme: yes.**

**Anakin: OKAY! I'm back!**

**Author: Goodbye and review. By the way Anakin, you can't change that fast.**

**Anakin: just did.**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Vonowë is back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say this bbuutt, I don't own this.**

**Reviews: Daviddude, I hate the Council at times too. I think the council strayed from their beliefs and started being bad. What Anakin did was wrong but in the long run he fulfilled what he was born to do. He destroyed the Jedi who were becoming more corrupt and destroyed the Sith in the end too. **

**Brightheart10, Hi! This chapter isn't going to be exciting but there are some key things you need to know here.**

**ErinKenobi, Anakin was being stupid. But come ON now! If you were basically about to die, wouldn't you not think straight? But I get what you are saying.**

**On for the story!**

Obi-wan could _hear_. Sounds became distinctive. He could tell the mesh of sounds apart. The beeping of some machine. The people talking above him. He felt brief satisfaction from this fact. The silence had gone on long enough. Next, he could _feel_. The tingling in his fingers, the pain of other parts of his body as well. The sense of touch was restored.

Now Obi-wan's sight flared into existence. His eyes were open. He could _see_. He could see the white room with medical equipment. He could see the droids taking care of him. Now, his sense of movement came. His finger twitched. Obi-wan felt a flash of pride. His body shifted. Obi-wan finally felt thoughts go through his mind.

_Why am I here….? What… where….how_? These questions raced and confused him. Then understanding came._ I am a Jedi Master. I had a mission. And I succeeded. I am recovering from my wounds_. He now felt calm. Like the end of storm. His sense of panic he had released into the Force. Now he had another mission, recover.

Obi-wan attempted to sit up. The droids were now alerted that he was awake. "I advice you to remain there." The droid said. "Can you let the others know I am awake?" Obi-wan asked steadily. The droid pressed a button on its control panel. "Senator Amidala was alerted." It said and went back to what it was doing.

Padme didn't waste any time coming into the room. "Obi-wan! How do you feel?" She asked with a smile gracing her lips. "I am recovering milady. How is your health?" Obi-wan said smoothly. It was clear that he was in dire need of nourishment but he didn't complain. "I am doing well, thank you." They sat in contented silence for a few moments. "So are you going to tell me how you managed to save me?"

"Oh yes, of course. It would be rude not to." Padme then explained everything that had happened. Obi-wan smiled, "I thought Anakin might do that." His cheerfulness vanished. "I just hope he will be fine."

"Don't worry, Jedi Anakin will recover." Obi-wan raised an eye-brow. "So you are still trying to be professional? Jedi Anakin? I think he would be offended to hear that." Padme smiled, "I don't think I have an answer for that."…

Padme stood there, bored. It had been a few hours. Obi-wan hadn't been able to stay awake long. He was in bad shape. So was Anakin. Anakin had awoken once. He had been delirious and had shouted out random things in Huttese. Padme hoped that those things were not curses. She had once been told that everything someone said in Huttese was a curse or had the meaning of one. While she didn't believe that was true, it was a fact that half the language was inappropriate.

It was a pity Anakin grew up speaking that crude dialect. Padme sighed, and briefly wondered if she should speak with Ahsoka. Last she called, Ahsoka was bored too. Which that last time was a few minute ago. The Republic was taking a wonderfully LONG time to arrive.

No Jedi were coming to help. Only clones. And measly small amount at that. Though she understood why they couldn't allow more, she still didn't like it. This was just _inviting_ trouble. And, more astonishing news, the Hyperdrive on their ONLY ship broke!

Both Ahsoka and Padme suspected a traitor on board. But there was little else to do but fix it. Padme now was beginning to understand the stress the Jedi had on a daily basis. She was suddenly very glad she didn't have to fight everyday all day.

Her comm blinked. Then it blinked again. Both Anakin and Obi-wan were awake again. A little earlier the droids had moved Anakin and Obi-wan into the same room to make room for more patients.

Padme turned and went for their rooms. Once she could snag to moment with Anakin, she would have a LONG talk with him….

Obi-wan looked up to see Padme entering the room. His mind was wonderfully clear and his thoughts were rational. "Hello Senator. How have you been?" Padme made a face at him.

"The same as always. How are you feeling?" Obi-wan had to think of a truthful answer. "I feel better but I have certainly felt better." He sure hoped that would cut it for the nosy Senator. It thankfully did. She turned her attention to Anakin who was awake next to him.

Both Padme and Obi-wan had a mind to lecture him but something interrupted them. A droid rolled in. "The Jedi Council is requesting to speak with you all." It said and a hologram of the Jedi came into focus. "Well, this was sooner than I had hoped." Anakin murmured and made a point to NOT look at Obi-wan and Padme….

**HA! This is the ending of my chapter. It was really short and boring for both me and you but bear with me. Soon more adventures are in store! Adventures our Jedi and Padme may not like. Oh yeah, I forgot last chapter but, hehe Happy Mother's Day! Yeah, I know its one day short but well….**

**Anakin: I'm good again! Yes! I feel SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO good! Yum chocolate! ~Started eating chocolate~**

**Ahsoka: Master, are you sure you are back? I mean the REAL Anakin wouldn't do that. ~stares intently at Anakin wondering if he is an imposter~**

**Padme: My Ani would NEVER do that! ~Gasps dramatically~**

**Ahsoka: Kill the imposter Rex! ~both of them attack poor Anakin~**

**Author: have a nice day and review! ~yells at Rex and Ahsoka~ STOP SHOOTING ONE OF MY STARS!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Vonowë again! So this chapter is going to be VERY interesting and I guarantee you will want to read it. You may not like it but it has action (Perhaps, most likely, no).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Reviews: Daviddude, The council is going to interrogate them! Mahwahaha!**

**Brightheart10, Yup, there a traitor. Wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you. Oops.**

**ErinKenobi, you will have to find out. I am so incredibly evil it's not even funny. Mahwahaha!**

**So on for the story!**

Anakin stole a quick glance at Padme. Her face was stony and her jaw was clenched. He was not looking forward to the conversation after the Council interrogation. The Jedi masters looked closely at him and Obi-wan. Windu finally broke the silence, "Ahsoka has told us everything she knows. You will both tell us what happened. We are curious as to what happened to you."

Ahsoka's hologram flared up. So she too was going to hear what he and Obi-wan did. "I'll tell you first." Anakin volunteered. "So we went to the system and killed the bounty hunter and happened to hurt ourselves in the process. All done." There was a long moment of silence. Windu wanted to face-palm but it wouldn't be Jedi like. Obi-wan did. Padme glared so hard that Plo Koon was sure Anakin should be skewered by now.

Obi-wan sighed, "I guess I will tell you as Anakin clearly has (will) not." Anakin mentally groaned. Obi-wan would leave NOTHING out of his report. And what was worse was that he had to sit through it.

"Anakin and I left as you all know. We arrived safely at the Pzob system…"

…_Anakin zoned out, remembering the events as Obi-wan told the council_ …

"We are coming out of hyperspace," Anakin informed Obi-wan. Obi-wan smiled, "Good, the sooner we arrive the less time that bounty hunter has to leave." Anakin didn't reply as he piloted the ship toward the blockade. The Separatists stopped them. "Give me your identification." The droid said over the comm. Anakin frowned and quickly punched in the numbers. The droid was silent then, "You may pass."

Both Anakin and Obi-wan sighed in relief. Anakin's thoughts wandered to Padme. He wondered how she was doing. "Well get a move on." Obi-wan ordered. Anakin realized the ship was just sitting there. Anakin shook himself and steered for the town named Dookutown…

"I wonder why they named this town Dookutown." Anakin wondered into the air. They had landed just a short ways from the bustling Gamorrean town. Now they were walking toward it in hopes of finding something to help them in their search. "I supposed because Dooku is their leader. They probably named it out of respect for him." Obi-wan said and short distance from Anakin. He nodded.

"So any idea where this bounty hunter is?" Anakin asked with a smirk playing about his lips. Obi-wan looked at him, "Now that is a good question. Let's go to town." Obi-wan had a plan. "So what are we looking for in this separatist town?" Anakin asked and glanced at his former master. "Anything out of the ordinary. We must look everywhere." Obi-wan replied.

"That really narrows it down." Anakin commented with a wry smile. Obi-wan just shook his head, "We don't have much time to loose Anakin. The sooner we find something the better."

"And are we supposed to waltz into a Separatist town and ask, 'Where is the bounty hunter so we can kill him, because he has something which would let you win the war?'" Anakin then finished his statement with a pointed look at Obi-wan. "No, we are going to sneak in." Obi-wan said without humor. Anakin snorted.

"That's even better-" before he could go on Obi-wan interrupted, "That is what we are doing. If you have a better plan, please tell me." Anakin glared, he couldn't think anything up. "That's what I thought. So stop complaining." Obi-wan finished with a serious glint in his eye. Anakin sighed and walked a bit faster so he went in front of Obi-wan.

This time Obi-wan sighed, "Anakin we are supposed to do this together." Anakin didn't respond because he noticed a figure sitting in a nearby tree. The figure moving, leaping from tree to tree. Anakin began to run after this strange being. Behind him, he heard Obi-wan curse, very unlike the Jedi he was. Obi-wan was shouting for him to stop and tell him what the matter was. But Anakin couldn't do that. He had to catch this person who was following them.

Anakin gained distance from Obi-wan and left his former master in the dust. Then, the person was right in front of him. Anakin barely skidded to a stop in time. His hand automatically went to his lightsaber. The being laughed, "That won't help you," and before Anakin knew what was happening, his vision turned black. He barely registered the ground under him. Anakin couldn't move or feel. He then felt the world spin into oblivion….

Obi-wan ran through the forest, searching for Anakin. "Why do I have the feeling he is going to be the death of me?" he wondered aloud…

**Okay, that's the end of a VERY short chapter nobody likes! I tried REALLY hard to get them in character. I probably failed horribly but I hope you like it!**

**Anakin: Please, I am not an imposter!**

**Rex: you are not? Sorry ~looks sheepishly at Anakin~**

**Ahsoka: Oooh, that would explain why he didn't die.**

**Anakin: ~glares at wayward Padawan~ Ugh, why am I stuck with you?**

**Author: Shut up my stupid and idiotic stars! I hope you review and like this story. Then you are allowed to ex off this page.**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Vonowë is here! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Own this Vonowë does not. Want to she does not.**

**Reviews: Only two reviews! I am kind of disappointed!**

**Brightheart10, yeah, it was really short. But I have an excuse! I had kind of a rough spot with the beginning of the chapter. And if I messed that chapter up, my whole story wouldn't work. That chapter made the Clone Wars universe go around!**

**Daviddude, Yup, Anakin my pawn walking into another trap. **

**Boy this chapter was a hassle. Enjoy the story!**

Obi-wan slowed his running. "Running through this forest isn't going to help matters." He muttered even though no one was there to reply. He stopped. Obi-wan stood at the entrance to a clearing. His eyes fixed themselves on a sight that he didn't want to see nor ever see again.

Anakin lay on the ground. Blood was slowly making a shallow pool around his former Padawan. His first reaction was to run and help Anakin. But the Force was whispering _danger, beware. _Obi-wan looked around at the surrounding trees and wondered where this danger was.

Obi-wan slowly climbed the tree closest to him. From his new line of vision he could see a being. This being was hidden. It held something short. For Anakin to go down without a struggle, it seemed to be a pretty powerful weapon. Obi-wan was not one to rush into fights without being ready for everything.

So, his reaction was to study. The trees on all sides of him served as good concealing shelter. He needed to know what this other beings plan was. So, he studied once again. This other being seemed to be in full view of the clearing. From this Obi-wan made the assumption that the being was waiting for him to run into the clearing. Then the being could snipe him. It was simple but effective plan.

The one flaw was that Obi-wan was not one to rush situations like these. Obi-wan formulated a plan quickly. He silently crept behind the being. Now he could see this being was a human. All he had to do was take this person out with his lightsaber. Which was easier said than done.

Obi-wan took a deep breath. Then jumped. It wasn't much of a fight really. Obi-wan's lightsaber sliced the humans' weapon and cut deep into the humans' arm. The human didn't scream or fight. He (for it was a he) just sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have taken this job." Before Obi-wan killed him.

The sound of leaves rustling caught his attention. Obi-wan whirled toward the sound, which was coming from the clearing where Anakin was. Two men roughly grabbed Anakin and mounted their speeders. Before Obi-wan could even shout, they were gone.

Obi-wan had the strong urge to curse….

Anakin's head throbbed. The sound of humming gave him a BIGGER headache. "Ahsoka, stop training. It's in the middle of the night." He groaned. The humming continued. He needed (wanted) to turn that blasted thing off. His eyes opened.

At first the light blinded him. His eyes eventually got used to the light and he looked around. Stark white walls surrounded him. He was tied to a peg in the floor. His first thought was, Obi-wan is going to kill me. But then his more rational mind picked up steam. The humming was coming from those cheap lights.

Anakin sat up. He felt like he had gone a few rounds with a Wookie. He focused on his binders. He could tell that only a key would open them. Not even the Force could break these special binders. So he had to find a key. Anakin looked at the bare room, knowing no key was in here. This bounty hunter had clearly expected Jedi to visit him. _So, I guess the only thing I can do is wait_….

Obi-wan followed the trail left by those bounty hunters. He halted abruptly. A sound reached his ears. The sound of machinery. The sound of droids._ So this is a droid factory_. He mused. A twig snapped. Obi-wan ducked into the bushes. And not a moment afterward, three droids marched by. "You know we have a Jedi prisoner." One droid commented to another.

"And you know that they have the talent of killing us?" the droid replied. "And the talent of getting out of fortresses?" the last droid put in. "Yup," the first droid said. The droids marched on, arguing about how good Jedi were.

Obi-wan silently climbed the tree next to him. Now from this high place he could see smoke. Anakin was being held there, of that he was certain. Where in that colossal place, he didn't know. _Well,_ _here goes nothing_, he thought. He crept through the trees toward the droid factory and Anakin…

Obi-wan looked from the tree line at the walls. _So they have been here for a while_. He thought. Obi-wan quickly jumped onto the wall and rolled to a stop. Two droids instantly started firing at him. Bad move. Obi-wan easily sliced them in half.

The alarm sounded. Obi-wan jumped to the ground inside the droid factory. He ducked behind some boxes. His eyes calculated where and how their defenses were set up. He reached into the Force. _Anakin, where are you_? He felt a small flicker from Anakin. _I am in a cell. Deep inside_. Was his answer.

Obi-wan frowned. If that was the best Anakin could do, Anakin was messed up. Obi-wan looked at the doors. Only a few battalions of droids were between the door and him. Okay, so definitely not through the door. Obi-wan looked along the walls. Anything would be better than hack through all those droids.

A ventilation shaft caught his eye. _Well, that will have to do_, he thought. Obi-wan stole closer. He managed to make it half-way before he ran out of boxes. Obi-wan thought for a moment, then he used the force to remove the bars that protected the ventilation shaft. He took a deep breathe than ran for it. He jumped inside and slammed the bars back in place.

Thankfully the droids didn't notice. He turned and crawled to Anakin. This was certainly better than hack the droids….

Anakin frowned and tried unsuccessfully to break his chains (yet again). His mouth turned down in exasperation. How long was Obi-wan going to take? The shaft above him clanged. Anakin looked up in confusion.

Obi-wan looked down at him. "You are late." Anakin said flatly. Obi-wan smirked, "What happened to thank you?" Anakin glowered and looked down at his shackles. "These have to have a key in order to open." Anakin said.

"Well that is a problem. I'll see if I can find it." Obi-wan disappeared. Anakin groaned in frustration. He sat back and waited. It only took a few minutes before the door to his cell opened. Obi-wan stood there. Anakin watched as a droid behind Obi-wan pretended to be dead. "Well, now that you have had your fun, why don't you free me?" he said through a smile.

Obi-wan unlocked the chains. "Let's go through the vents again. We can get out without being detected. Let's see if that bounty hunter is in here." Obi-wan told him. Anakin nodded and stood. And nearly fell.

The wave of dizziness nearly made him pass out. Stars covered his vision. A roar of sound came through his ears. By the time his vision cleared, he was on the ground with Obi-wan staring at him. Obi-wan seemed to be talking to him. But Anakin couldn't hear any of it.

Finally his ears recovered. "Anakin! What is wrong? Tell me where you are hurt!" Obi-wan demanded with concern (or was the worry) in his tone. "I-I," Anakin stuttered. "It was just some dizziness, I will be fine." Obi-wan clearly didn't believe him but knew it was futile to push.

"Very well. Come on." He sighed and pulled Anakin to his feet. This time only a small wave of dizziness came. Small enough he could hid it. "After you," Obi-wan said and gestured for him to climb up the vent first. Anakin scrambled up, his body screaming in protest. "Let's go find this bounty hunter." He said and led the way through the maze….

**Hopefully that was a little longer. If I update this fast, chances are that these chapters are short. But I made it as long as what I thought necessary (I only spent seven and a half hours writing this). **

**Anakin: Okay, no that I am good and everyone trusts me, time to have a little talk with… Palpatine! **

**Ahsoka: Oh no! Not AGAIN! Rex, looks like we need to ready our weapons.**

**Padme: Oh Palpatine is just another person like me. The worst he could do is be a Sith is disguise and turn Anakin to the Dark Side. **

**Ahsoka: Exactly why we don't want Anakin to go.**

**Padme: oh.**

**Author: Review and follow! And have a good day!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Vonowë is here! This chapter is kind of funny for me. Not for you or any of my poor characters. You have to read a find out what they find!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing I do.**

**Reviews: ErinKenobi, yes. This is a flash-back of sorts. If you read this chapter you will find out EXACTLY what is going on with Anakin. I am so evil…. Anyway, you must read and find out. Everything will be explained.**

**Brightheart10, glad you liked it! Methinks you may like this one too. And why does EVERYONE like my conversations at the end? I wrote them in ONE minute. Huh…**

**SFOTurtle, I'm an engaging writer? Wow, I thought I wasn't… Yup. I've found cliff-hangers are best. Keeps people checking for updates . If you read to the last chapter, that will be explained. **

**Daviddude, yup. That's Anakin all over.**

**On for my story!**

Anakin and Obi-wan were huddled around the vent, looking down at the bounty hunter, and waiting for whatever was to come. The bounty hunter took his helmet off. From their field of vision, they could not see this man's face. The man was talking with someone else. This someone was on a comm transmission.

"Two Jedi have been sent to take what you have. Their names are Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Be wary of them. This could change the war. You must succeed. Test it out on the Jedi. They have been sent for it." This voice was familiar for Anakin. Strangely so. Like an old friend… his train of thinking was disrupted by the bounty hunter.

"My master, I have captured one Jedi. He is infected with it already." The man was going to say more but the person in the hologram interrupted. "One will do. Let them be saved."

The man bowed in consent. "Very well." And the comm ended. Anakin's face had been paling that whole time. Obi-wan looked at him urgently. "Did they give you anything at all? They did something!" this was the closest Anakin had seen his master to panicking. "Calm down, I fine right now. See, I am perfectly fine."

Obi-wan calmed down and slid into his mask of indifference. "We need to tell the Jedi council! And we need to get that weapon. It wasn't information! It is-" Obi-wan cut himself off suddenly. "What is it then?" Anakin asked, feeling that somehow Obi-wan already knew the answer. "Yeah, let's go tell the council." Anakin agreed for the first time. Obi-wan blinked and then nodded, "let's go."…..

Anakin and Obi-wan stood before the long-range comm safely in their ship. Anakin sighed, "Obi-wan, please tell me what it is." Obi-wan looked down, "It is a long extinct way of extracting information from a victims mind. They zap their victim with it, than all they have to do is wait. The victim begins to space out and not comprehend what goes on around them. Whenever they are spoken to, it is as though they are a droid. Within a few months, the victim becomes a droid-like being, who does what droids do. Then, the tormentors just ask for the data or information. The victim says whatever they wish him to. There is only one known cure; death."

Anakin took this news stoically. "Well, now that we have gotten that over with, let's tell the Jedi council." Anakin kept his face stone but inwardly he was panicking. Obi-wan turned to comm on.

"We found the bounty hunter. He has zapped Anakin with IT. What we were reported was half-way right. As long as they have Anakin, they DO have the information." Obi-wan said as quickly as he could. The Jedi just stared for a few minutes.

"Well, I don't think I am even going to ASK how Anakin was zapped." Mace Windu began but Anakin cut in. "I and Obi were hiking down a really pretty trail. Then, after an epic battle, I was defeated! I killed hundreds of clankers! Master Window, I assure you that I went down with a fight."

Obi-wan groaned. "What Anakin said was that, after a brief argument, he ran into the forest. He wasn't watching where he was running and someone zapped him. He didn't kill ANY clankers. And he is also saying that he is SORRY for calling Master Windu, Master Window." He said and looked pointedly at Anakin. Pro Koon had a hard time not smiling.

"Meditate I will. Continue this mission you shall. Watch Skywalker, you should." Yoda said to Obi-wan. Anakin felt his mouth open in astonishment. Obi-wan seemed surprised as well. "As you wish masters." Anakin murmured and ended to transmission as fast as he could. Now that the council wasn't listening, all his self-control vanished.

"WATCH SKYWALKER?! WHAT IN THE GALAXY ARE THEY THINKING?!" Anakin hollered and threw his hands in the air. "Why I aughta-" Obi-wan let Anakin rage. Inwardly, he too was struggling with this as much as Anakin. Finally, Anakin stopped ranting and sat down with a thud.

"So, once you are done, let's be going. We have a mission to accomplish." Obi-wan stated, hating the words coming out of his mouth. Anakin raised his head and sighed, "Yes, I suppose so."

Obi-wan nodded, "Okay, we must find that bounty hunter. He is sure to keep track of us because of-. Never-mind, he will keep track of us. We must get to him. We must destroy the weapon. Then we can worry about the cure for you." Anakin breathed, "Let's hurry then."

Obi-wan opened the door and gestured for Anakin to go first. Anakin rose and went out into the trees…

The bounty hunter smiled briefly to himself. On his wrist was a little screen. Through it he could see Anakin. The Jedi seemed alert and in action. That meant he needed to prepare for visitors….

Anakin and Obi-wan finished slicing through droids. "It is like they know where we are and when! They must have bugged me!" Anakin realized and stopped running. Obi-wan looked Anakin over in search of a device. He found it. The little thing was woven in Anakin's hair.

"Well, we know they know how to weave." Anakin joked as he crushed the little thing. Obi-wan shook his head and resumed running. Anakin raced to catch up…

The bounty hunter frowned. The bug had been destroyed. He had other ways to keep track of those Jedi. He reached for his comm. "Activate all droids. Order 102. Send ten Commando droids." He ordered into the comm. He finished the call and smirked. The Jedi weren't getting him so easily. "Call up prisoner 32." He ordered a droid near him. The droid marched off. "Get my ship ready for leaving," he ordered the last droids. Those Jedi had another thing coming….

Anakin and Obi-wan had reached the building. "Follow me," Obi-wan whispered to Anakin. Anakin nodded and followed as they crept closer to the wall. Obi-wan jumped and landed safely. Anakin followed. Five droids had seen them and opened fire. "DUCK!" Anakin shouted and threw a bomb. The droids exploded and the alarm set off. "Well now they know for sure we are here!" Obi-wan accused.

Anakin weakly smiled and lead the way toward that hatch they had used earlier. "I'll go first," Anakin volunteered and jumped before Obi-wan could object. Obi-wan shook his head and followed. "I thought the plan was for ME to lead…" he grumbled…

The bounty hunter had everything ready. When the alarm went off, it wasn't a surprise. Prisoner 32 was strapped to a chair. Commando droids surrounded him. The bounty hunter left for his ship. Small bugs where attached to the commando droids. If they were killed, he would know. Then he could safely take off and go to Coruscant. A good plan if no Jedi were involved.…

"Anakin! Go to the hanger. Make sure no-body can escape! I'll get the Control center." Obi-wan explained to Anakin. "Got it!" Anakin replied and separated from him. Obi-wan crawled through the vents. He searched for the bounty hunter through the Force. A brief flicker showed a life form in the Control Center. Obi-wan rushed…

It didn't take long for Anakin to get to the hanger. Only one ship was there. It had just finished being loaded with cargo. He caught sight of a bounty hunter going toward that ship. Anakin couldn't let this person get away. So he crept down. He would make sure this bounty hunter didn't hurt anyone else…

Obi-wan felt a twinge in the Force. Anakin was in trouble. Dire, dire trouble. He turned and headed for the hanger as fast as he could. The Control Center suddenly didn't seem to be that important…

**And I am done! Yeah, I know it's short for the long time it took to write it. But hey! You have it! I couldn't write AT ALL yesterday. So this (I think) is good.**

**Anakin: I'm back! Guess what? I've turned to the Dark Side again!**

**Ahsoka: Not again! Shoot 'im boys! ~draws lightsaber and runs toward Anakin with whole clone army~**

**Yoda: Severe disturbance in the Force I feel. ~screams in girly voice~ RUN I SHOULD! **

**Anakin: STOP! I was just joking! ~….silence….. Everyone looks at Yoda~**

**Author: Creative criticism welcome! **

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Vonowë here! It has been a while. But the reason WHY it has been so long is I have been working on outlining two NEW stories. They will be part of this series. And I also had a little break.**

**This is my (Wait a second and let me count….) ELEVENTH chapter! Hope you guys like it! **_Btw, this __chapter will be skipping around QUITE a bit. So when you see this .… it means it's either a time skip, or a character skip. ! _

**Disclaimer: Own it I don't!**

**Reviews: Daviddude, not really, no. You will have to wait in order to find out.**

**Brightheart10, it is rather interesting. I hope it's that good kind of interesting!**

**ShyMaryButterfly, poor Anakin. He has another thing coming.**

**ErinKenobi, what is it that confuses you? I can't wait to write more! You might want to worry about poor Anakin. He is going to HATE what is going to happen. If he even notices what is around him.**

**SFOTurtle, no. I really haven't considered taking my work to a publisher. And I really don't think any of my works are half-way good enough. That review was extremely thought provoking for me. If you think otherwise, tell me. I always wish to hear other people's opinions. **

**I want to thank the few authors who followed my story. And enough chatter, on for the story!**

Anakin drew his lightsaber silently. The bounty hunter was walking right toward him. Once the bounty hunter was close enough, Anakin jumped out, his lightsaber raised. He was ready to fight….

Obi-wan had lost his way. Anakin's impending Doom seemed to be getting closer. Obi-wan crawled faster. Anakin seemed to not care or not know that his Doom was there. Obi-wan used the Force to lead him through the vents. He HAD to reach Anakin….

Anakins opponent raised his own weapon. The bounty hunter had a pure black sword. Anakin marked how odd that was in his mind, then attacked. The bounty hunter POKED at Anakin instead of blocking. Anakin quickly blocked and thrust forward with his blade. The bounty hunter easily evaded Anakins traps. This bounty hunter was much better than any he had ever encountered before….

Obi-wan was almost there, almost there to help Anakin. But ten Commando droids were in his way. Obi-wan drew his lightsaber and dove right into the middle of them. He wasn't one to be reckless but the Force was whispering, _hurry, hurry_. So Obi-wan hurried….

Anakin dodged the black sword. The bounty hunter had decided to stop blocking and was now brutally fighting. Anakin could barely keep up. Finally, his lightsaber was knocked out of his grip. The bounty hunter did not kill him though, instead he hit Anakin on the side of his head, hard. _Obi-wan is going to kill me. _And his vision went dark_…._

Obi-wan destroyed the last droid with a deadly slash. Anakin's force presence seemed to diminish greatly. Obi-wan finally reached the hanger. The bounty hunter was pulling and tugging Anakin toward the ramp up into his ship. Obi-wan wasn't about to let that happen.

So he jumped down on the ship. Obi-wan stealthily crept near this bounty hunter. He peered into the ship. Many of those ZAP weapons were there. So he should blow up the ship. He made a plan….

Obi-wan slowly pushed a button. The ship made a fire-ball the size of a Republic War-Ship. The bounty hunter and Anakin were blown back to the edge of the hanger. Both were unconscious now. Obi-wan grabbed Anakin and made a quick getaway with Anakin in tow… The bounty hunter raised his head and watch them go with a sneer lining his lips….

Obi-wan arrived at their ship just as the sun was going down. Anakin groaned and opened his eyes. "Well, now that you have had your beauty sleep, please help me get us out of here." Obi-wan told his friend. Anakin closed his eyes again, briefly.

"Obi-wan," Anakins voice was serious, "That bounty hunter had a black sword. He EASILY beat me… have I grown worse? Has this poison already started to affect me?" He looked up at Obi-wan, worried that this wouldn't end well. Obi-wan looked down and considered, "I do not think so. It takes a month for the first symptoms to show." Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still, this whole situation concerns me. That bounty hunter is no normal bounty hunter. He is quite different than most." Obi-wan went on. "I am beginning to suspect that this man has a ZAP weapon on his person. If that is so, we must capture him."

"Well I am glad you believe me so different. I didn't kill three Jedi for nothing. But wait, it looks as though now that count is four." Obi-wan and Anakin spun around, both grabbing for their lightsabers. Their lightsabers were gone.

The bounty hunter gloatingly snapped their lightsabers on his belt. "Funny how after Jedi have lost their lightsabers they are suddenly so vulnerable." The bounty hunter cut short his taunting and drew his black sword. He waved it in the direction of a small cell in the back of the ship. "I suppose I should lock you two up," he reasoned.

Deftly he took the keys from Obi-wan (Obi-wan stood stoically and did not move a muscle). Anakin went in first with a scowl that should have killed the bounty hunter. Obi-wan followed in that calm collected manner of his. The bounty hunter locked the door and went to the Control Panel.

"So any idea how to get out of this mess?" Anakin whispered to Obi-wan. Obi-wan shook his head and tried to see what the coordinates this bounty hunter punched into the hyperspace drive. He couldn't.

The bounty hunter started working the control as though he had grown up flying with captured Jedi in their own ship. So they sat down to wait… and wait… and wait…..

Anakin groaned and stood up again. "Why does the floor have to be so hard!" he complained loudly… the seventh time. Obi-wan pulled something out of his belt and put it into the lock. He turned it slowly and the door unlocked. Anakin made to barge out the door, but Obi-wan pulled him back. "This bounty hunter has a plan. He knows we will eventually unlock this door, so we won't." Anakin gave him the look which said 'you gotta be kidding me!'. "Trust me, this will work." Obi-wan assured Anakin.

"I sure hope so," Anakin whispered back. The bounty hunter now stood in front of their cell with a smug look on his face, "I have arranged something which I will enjoy. It's a little game you must participate in. I will explain what will happen later." Obi-wan gave him a calculated look which showed the gears turning in his head.

"Why tell us that we will do something and not specify? I also have the feeling Anakin and I will not enjoy this." The bounty hunter grunted, "I don't feel obligated to reply." Obi-wan had a strange looks on his face, "Well thank you for informing us." The bounty hunter huffed and went to the Control Panel again….

**AAANNNDD I am done! Yeah I know it is short for such a long time but, as I explained earlier, I took a break AND wrote the outlines for two other fanfics you will like (If you like this one, you'll like my others). **

**Anakin: Finally, peace and quiet… ~Sits down with a drink and watches The Holonet News~**

**Ahsoka: ANAKIN! My baby elephant died in the fish tank you got for Christmas!**

**Anakin: WHAT!? ~Sputters on his drink and gives his Padawan `the look`. ~**

**Ahsoka: What? It got you to look up so you can see my new kitten.**

**Anakin: ~groan~**

**Author: See ya next chapter folks! Helpful criticism welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Vonowë is back with chapter twelve! No announcements so I guess let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do own this and don't intend to.**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, I hope that's good! I really want you to enjoy this chapter, ssoooo…. ENJOY IT OR I WILL SCREAM! Hehe, just joking.**

**Daviddavies5893, the poisons name is ZAP. Because that is basically how you get infected. Somebody zaps you with it. Then wait a month and you are crazy! Really bad. There is no antidote. Poor Ani.**

**ErinKenobi, hehe, yup. Don't tell nobody, the next book in the series they are gunna be frantic to find each other again! **

**SFOTurtle, you have never seen a writer do this before? I got this idea from somebody else. That somebody happens to slip my mind but still. You think my writing is talented? Well thanks! You are ten? You are pretty smart for a ten-year-old. This site says wait till you are 13. Don't worry. 3 years fly by. I had to wait too!**

**On for the story!**

Finally they had reached their destination (wherever that was). The bounty hunter was now facing them, at his side stood two bounty hunters. One was a human. The other, a Twi-lek. The bounty hunter had the courtesy to introduce them. "This is Mowe (the human) and this is Qitina (the Twi-lek). This is the game. These bounty hunters are going to kill Padme Amidala and it's your job to save her. The winner gets to have the satisfaction of winning." Anakin didn't like this game one bit. And from the look on Obi-wans face, he too didn't like the arrangements. Not to mention this game was rather pointless.

But they had no say in the matter. Mowe and Qitina stunned them and dragged the Jedi to the starting place. The bounty hunter stayed behind and gathered his friends. He had a surprise for those Jedi. Should they win the game he would be prepared. After all, he didn't kill three Jedi without having a few tricks up his sleeves….

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes. Next to him, Obi-wan was also regaining consciousness. Mowe and Qitina stood just a few feet from the two Jedi. As the Jedi slowly stirred however, both disappeared. Obi-wan scrambled to his feet and helped Anakin up. "We must protect Padme!" Anakin said and started to run after those two bounty hunters. Obi-wan pulled him back.

"Listen, we need to know where we are. Then we can go about our business. If we do that, we will have a better chance of winning this." Anakin clenched his jaw then nodded. "Yes, that would be best."

They both ran into the buildings and hurried to the top. Once there they looked around. "Obi-wan, I do believe that we are a few buildings away from Padme's home." Anakin commented and pointed toward the senates' apartments. "And I believe you are right," Obi-wan flashed back with a wry smile. Anakin didn't smile back. "We need to get those bounty hunters! Where did they go?" He looked around at the alleys in frustration.

"We are right behind you Jedi." Both Jedi spun around and found the said bounty hunters standing there. "The game hasn't started yet," Mowe said and held up two lightsabers. "Our orders are to keep this fair," Mowe tossed the Jedi their lightsabers, "Now the game has started." Mowe and his silent companion disappeared.

Anakin checked his lightsaber for any damage while Obi-wan stood pondering Mowes' words. "Anakin, something is wrong about this." Obi-wan turned to face Anakin with an unreadable expression on his face. "Well that conclusion was a little slow," Anakin snorted and didn't look up. "No, not that way. Their orders were to keep this fair… they gave us our lightsabers for Forces sake! I have a really, really bad feeling about this."

Anakin shrugged and stood. "Let's go!" Anakin ran off. Obi-wan stayed where he was. His eyes brightened, Anakin would keep those bounty hunters at bay. He could find whoever was behind this game. Obi-wan turned and ran toward the hanger. This mystery person would be there. Of that he was sure…..

Anakin looked behind him and was startled to see Obi-wan wasn't there. Of course Obi-wan wasn't going to follow him, he would try and find whoever was behind this. Anakin groaned and continued racing after the bounty hunters.

Those bounty hunters wouldn't let him follow them for long. They were occasionally engaging him in small fights which resulted in big messes. The round-about way they were running was devoid of people. Only boxes and thrown away things where down there, with the exception of him and the bounty hunters that is. Anakin finally deemed the time right to put a stop to all that running and start the fighting.

He slowly reached into the Force and felt a bridge just up ahead. He traced the bridge through the force and found a large crack. He pushed. It didn't take much for the bridge to collapse just before the bounty hunters got there. They turned and drew black swords. Anakin vividly remembered the last time he fought someone like that. He had lost horribly.

Anakin shook the memories off like an old cloak and faced them determinedly. Mowe charged first. Anakin realized the tactic (mainly because he did similar moves). The better fighter would engage him while the other found a way out. Once the way out was found, they would escape. He had to fight BOTH of them.

Anakin dodged Mowe and slashed at Qitina. Qitina blocked and attempted to resume his business. Mowe had by then recovered and was now slashing at Anakin wildly. Anakin blocked Mowe and shoved Qitina. This way of fighting only lasted five minutes. Once the bounty hunters knew Anakin knew their tactic, they changed.

Mowe kept up his wild swings except meaning to do that. Qitina attacked Anakin from behind. Their moves were calculated and cold. Extremely effective together. Anakin hated to admit it but, they were better than him.

The bounty hunters were tired of meaningless slashing so they kicked Anakin away. Anakin landed hard and gasped for breath. The bounty hunters left. Anakin looked up and watched them go….

**Okay so that was a short chapter. They always are. My fighting scenes are really horrible so don't judge too much. It was really hard to write this.**

**Anakin: Ahsoka why did you- ~the comm beeps. Anakin looks at it and sighs~ wait just a second Snips.**

**Ahsoka: ~stands there impatiently~**

**Anakin: ~talks on comm~**

**Anakin: We have a new mission. **

**Ahsoka: Rats.**

**Author: Not funny as it usually is but hehe, kinda need to have it happen. Happy comments welcome!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Vonowë is here with chapter thirteen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Reviews: Daviddavies.5851, yes. They are better than Anakin. If Anakin was all-powerful what would the adventure be? **

**SFOTurtle, my fighting scenes are good? WOW. That has to be the first time somebody has said that. I try to update as quickly as I can. I really hate stories which take MONTHS to update. I figure you guys really don't like that too!**

**Brightheart10, yeah short. I always have had a problem with that. But don't worry. I'm getting better.**

**On for the story!**

Anakin was chasing those bounty hunters again. They had reached their destination. The bounty hunters were not entering Padme's apartment. Anakin took a short cut and went down another vent. Now he was ahead of them. Anakin drew his lightsaber and prepared to attack.

To say those bounty hunters were surprised is an understatement. They stared at him for a few seconds before what happened registered. But, they were bounty hunters. They had quick reflexes even if they are not suspecting anything. So both had their weapons drawn and ready to fight. Anakin took a moment to look around the room. It was in Padme's house to be sure. A room she never went.

Good. This was the perfect place (if any place could be perfect). Anakin stood in front of the door which led to Padme's kitchen. Mowe charged. It didn't take long for the three of them to engage in combat….

Obi-wan crept into the closest hanger. One lone ship was docked. A small group of bounty hunters had gathered together just before the ship. He noticed many others arriving still. The ship was the very one they (as in Anakin and himself) had started their mission in. So this was the right place.

But now he had a dilemma that he had to confront; how could he capture this bounty hunter with all his followers about him? Obi-wan knew he couldn't. His hand itched for his comm. Good thing that bounty hunters hadn't searched him. Obi-wan stole closer to the group of bounty hunters.

It seemed all of them had gathered. One bounty hunter shouted out, "Let Ginami come forth." Obi-wan marked the name in his mind. The lead bounty hunter came out and stood before his fellows.

"My friends, we all know how corrupt the Republic is. We all know it is falling. With Darth Sideous in power, none will withstand us! They are weak and desperate. The Jedi will not be able to fight against us with ZAP in our power! Skywalker has been ZAPPED with it. Once he succumbs, our road to victory will be almost complete." Obi-wan's eyes widened and he listened more intently. The bounty hunter continued.

"Right now we must trap our Jedi and finish this game they are playing…" Obi-wan called the Jedi Council as quickly as he could. Once they had accepted he started talking, "Masters, something has arisen that will delay us. We have destroyed most all the ZAP weapons. But have been captured in the process. We have been forced into a rather pointless game with two super-bounty hunters. They are including Padme Amidala in this deadly game. Anakin and I have separated and-" his commlink was shot to shrapnel. Obi-wan jumped and whipped his lightsaber out and face four bounty hunters. More had heard the commotion and had started to hurry toward them.

Obi-wan cursed and sliced one in half then attacked the other. He fought crazily, not daring to stop…..

Anakin ducked a sword and dodged another. For a standard hour they had been fighting, head to head, eye to eye. He would not hold out much longer than another hour. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He gasped for breath and ducked another sword thrust.

"Getting tired _Jedi_?" Mowe taunted. Anakin spotted something and smirked, "Not yet," he quipped. Qitina lunged with his blade toward Anakin. Anakin raised his hand and forced pushed Mowe right into his friends' blade. Mowe fell to the ground, dead…..

Windu replayed the message he had gotten from Obi-wan again. He turned to the other council members with a frown. "They are clearly struggling. Should we send help?" he asked the grand-master. Yoda grunted, "No, this threat they will take care of. Foreseen this, I have." He then hobbled out of the room. Windu (not for the last time) wished Yoda could make _sense_ for once….

Obi-wan panted and ceased slashing when no light-forms were near him. He looked at the circle of bounty hunters and realized he could never survive this without back-up. Ginami gestured for two bounty hunters to lock him up. Obi-wan didn't struggle (much). Instead he let them lead him into the cell again….

Anakin was now one-on-one with that bounty hunter (the name had slipped his mind). They fought together. He had been wrong in thinking this bounty hunter was worse than the former. It was the other way around. This bounty hunter was better. But now Qitina's friend was dead. They had clearly relied upon each other for almost everything. Without the other, they were crippled.

He raised his lightsaber and lunged, intending to end this fight once and for all. Anakin killed Qitina. Anakin climbed into the vents and emerged outside of the building. Something hit him in the neck. He panted and collapsed onto the ground, his lightsaber slipping to the ground. He felt his eyes close and saw, just as he faded away, the shape of a person walking toward him….

Obi-wan looked up to see Anakin (of course unconscious) being thrown into his cell. He caught Anakin and laid him down on the ground, for there were no beds…..

**AANNDD there we are folks! That's the end for this chapter. You are probably screaming 'MORE RIGHT NOW!'. And I admit it IS short but… the action takes up the chapter. **

**SO BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE, READ THIS PARAGRAPH! Okay, so on my summary, it says 'first in a series' I have prepared the next few stories and am perfecting their outlines. But before I do more work on them, would you read and review them? These new stories are going to be a lot like this one except in the plot. Please answer so I know!**

**Anakin: We are falling on rhinos and dinosaurs in the Ice Age.**

**Windu: what are you eating about this time?**

**Ahsoka: CHEESE! Bananas! Peaches! Strawberries! Ice cream!**

**Anakin: No not those! Its chips! Tacos! Nachos! Spaghetti!**

**Yoda: Chicken! Pork! Bacon! Starbursts!**

**Author: What in the galaxy are you people TALKING about?!**

**Anakin: Nachos.**

**Author: bye and review and ANSWER THE QUESTION ABOVE!**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Vonowë is back with chapter fourteen! Whoa, time has flown by! I am REALLY sorry it took so long… I was really busy, it being Memorial Day and all. No-one has answered my question I asked back in chapter thirteen…**

**Disclaimer: own this, I do not. Yoda I am.**

**Reviews: .5851, all will resolve itself in its own time. Believe it or not, Part One of Holonet News is coming to an end. Part Two will soon commence!**

**Brightheart10, hehe, I was thinking about food I liked. Mainly because I was hungry. I couldn't figure out how to make the end note funny because of my hunger. So I wrote the last bit based in food. Crazy right?**

**SFOTurtle, do you like his thinking? Wait a sec and I'll reread his thinking bits… okay yeah. It IS interesting. And why it's called Holonet News… well you will have to find out!**

**ErinKenobi, yup. Thus the end draws near and my plot bunny goes wild. (I know. That doesn't even make sense to me)**

**On for the story!**

Anakin opened his eyes and groaned. "So I take it we lost?" he asked Obi-wan. Obi-wan sighed, "No, quite the contrary, we won." Anakin sat up and stretched, "So what's the catch?" he yawned.

Obi-wan winced and gestured around them. "This is. We are back where we started. I wish I knew why they are doing this. It is most unusual for bounty hunters to do this. The point of the game is lost. Clearly things did not go as intended." Anakin thought it over for a few moments. "Perhaps these aren't bounty hunters. Their armor is similar to be sure, but they all work with the Separatists. Their fighting rivals mine to such an extent, I feared I could not beat them. They are NOT bounty hunters." He concluded.

Obi-wan nodded and looked at the back of the cell. "We can't do much staying here and taking whatever they throw at us. I'd say now is the best time to take over our ship again." Anakin added. Obi-wan surprisingly nodded in consent. "I believe you are right," he said and pulled the key out.

Obi-wan unlocked their cell door and they crept out. Only a few bounty hunters were present. Anakin and Obi-wan fought them silently. Two managed to sound the alarm before they were severed in two. Anakin smirked, "looks like the fun begins."

At the beginning of their mission, they had not anticipated trying to retake their ship from mysterious fighters. So naturally they were quickly being driven back into the room they had just left. Anakin ducked and sword and blocked another one. "Obi-wan, the only way for us to retake our ship, is to destroy it!" Anakin shouted. Obi-wan looked up with a gleam in his eye.

"Great idea! You stay here!" Obi-wan quickly left before Anakin could object. Anakin groaned and found himself being driven back. "And I thought I was the impulsive one…."

Obi-wan crept down the narrow corridor and entered the pulsing heart of their ship. Silently he drew his lightsaber and prepared to hack into the power-source and retake it. Lights suddenly blinked as the ship came out of hyperspace. A sound drew his attention. Behind him stood a bounty hunter. Obi-wan attacked, knowing they didn't have much time before the ship landed….

Anakin was driven against the wall. "Obi-wan, how long does it take to do whatever you are doing?" he muttered and ducked another sword. He knew that his former master had probably run into trouble. But there wasn't a blasted thing he could do about it. His lightsaber finally cut through the bounty hunters and broke the relentless line. He ran after Obi-wan...…

Obi-wan ducked and killed the wayward bounty hunter. Now was the only chance he had. Obi-wan used the last of his dwindling energy to destroy the ships' core. An explosion followed shortly after and he knew no more….

The bounty hunter paced in the control center of the ship restlessly. The Jedi had escaped. Though his warriors were finely trained and efficient, he knew, and all on that ship knew, the Jedi _would_ retake their ship. So he went for his Escape Pod and ejected. He sure wasn't going to die. A pity it was the only Escape Pod there too. No matter, he had plenty of other warriors to replace the ones lost….

Anakin was rushing down the hall when it happened, he saw Obi-wan hurtling through the air and a wall of flames. The ship was going down. Anakin attempted to catch Obi-wan but it was of no use, a falling beam connected with his head and his world went dark….

When Anakin regained consciousness he found himself looking up at a Wookie. That he hadn't expected. Anakin jumped and cried out in pain. He looked down at his arm in disbelief; it was singed. He looked around, wondering where in the galaxy was he. And then he realized there was only one planet with Wookies on it.

"What happened?" A very natural question but rather stupid. And then the memories hit him. And now he had a more pressing concern, "Obi-wan!" he exclaimed. A Wookie moved out of the way and revealed Obi-wan on a cot next to him.

Obi-wan was still conked out. His wounds were far more serious than his. Anakin sure wouldn't want to be him! Anakin had the feeling he wouldn't be leaving his bed for a while. A Wookie softly hooted at him. Anakin sighed in relief, "So the bounty hunters were killed. Mission accomplished." The Wookie grunted and seemed very somber about something. Anakin's eyes widened and he rushed (no matter how bad his wounds felt) to Obi-wan's bedside.

"You sure you can't save him?" he asked, pleading he had heard wrong. The Wookie grunted and motioned for Anakin to back up. "You MUST try!" Anakin begged. The Wookie hooted again. Anakin backed up reluctantly and watched the Wookies try to save Obi-wan.

He had to have some fresh air, maybe even try and contact the Temple. Anakin stepped outside the room and found himself standing in a hall. He choose to go to the right…..

The Bounty Hunter was rescued by a few Separatist ships. These ships were small, hardly bigger than his Escape Pod. He directed the droids to scan the wreckage for any survivors. There were none. Under his command, the droids blasted the remains. Those Jedi had been saved by the Wookies; he was sure of it. He gathered a landing party, he was going to get Skywalker and kill Kenobi if it was the last thing he did….

Anakin had finally found a balcony overlooking the jungle. He sighed and breathed in the fresh air. Though he liked action, sometimes it was nice to sit back and enjoy peace. And then he saw five Separatist Ships. Having peace was too good to be true. Today was NOT one of his better days. Anakin sighed and turned around. He had to alert the Wookies….

Obi-wan regained consciousness and was startled to see a Wookie looking down at him. He felt like he had gone a few rounds with a Hutt. Anakin had to pick then to burst in, shouting something about them being under attack. But maybe all that noise was coming from his ears, he really couldn't tell. The Wookies seemed concerned and were talking/hooting with Anakin.

Obi-wan was being ignored. Wonderful. He sat up and winced. "If you would kindly stop talking like I am not here, would you please explain what is going on?" he said dryly. Anakin jumped about a foot in the air and landed right next to Obi-wan. "Youareawake! Howareyoufeeling? Wearebeingattacked!" Anakin gasped and blended his words together.

"Try saying that a little slower." Obi-wan said, amused. "Okay, you are awake. How are you feeling? We are being attacked. Is that better?" Anakin asked and made his sentences painfully slow. "Yes," Obi-wan replied and stood, ignoring the (Wookies and the Jedi's) protests….

The bounty hunter pointed toward the cave opening. "Their base is in there." the droid next to him nodded, "Rodger, Rodger." It said and beckoned for its fellows to begin the assault on the Wookies. ….

**And that is the ending! I know its short for such a LONG wait but… the next chapter is half-way done already. I was going to have part one end on this chapter but… that didn't turn out. **

**Anakin: So my faithful fellows, what mission shall we do today? **

**Window (Windu): Hmmm. You are going to go over to Naboo and protect (date) Padme.**

**Anakin: YESSSSSS! ~dances and sings for joy~**

**Ahsoka: UGH! ~glares at Anakin who is currently doing the chicken dance~**

**Author: Read, review and reread and rereview….**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Vonowë again, dragging chapter fifteen behind me! Read and think on this chapter! I feel my plot bunny beginning to go crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, hehe. It's the only dance I thought was fitting. There is the moose dance (I made it up myself) but nobody would know what I was talking about.**

**Daviddavies.5851, that bounty hunter CAN'T quit. Oops, I just gave something away…**

**ErinKenobi, you do know you are one of my favorite reviewers? WOW. Obi-wan really IS going to see Anakin do the chicken dance. I feel evil today. Hehe, I hope you like the ending. I worked hard on it just for you…**

**ON FOR MY STORY WHICH NO ONE WILL EVER FORGET!**

Anakin sighed and watched Obi-wan stubbornly walk beside him. Both of their lightsabers were drawn but not activated. The plan was for the Jedi to cave-in the entrance once the droids were all in; then they could kill the droids one by one. Terrible plan but they had no time to think up a better one.

Anakin and Obi-wan were in position. It didn't take long for droids to march in. They waited and watched….

The bounty hunter waited outside for his droids to finish entering into the cave. Once the last droid entered, the entire entrance fell. The bounty hunter was surprised. He now knew he had better get out of there, forget those droids. So he did….

Obi-wan plunged his lightsaber into the nearest droid and started fighting. Already his old wounds opened and new ones were made. He had the feeling things were not going to be pretty….

Anakin found himself being separated from Obi-wan. It was clear his former master was struggling. In a desperate attempt to reach his (former) master, Anakin jumped. It was a fail. Though to jump carried him next to his master, he now sported a few blaster wounds_. I need to do better_. He thought….

….. _A few hours later_….

Anakin gasped for breath and sliced through the last droid. Obi-wan couldn't stand and had collapsed against the wall. Anakin staggered toward his master and made sure Obi-wan could still _breathe_. Then he turned his comm-link on and hailed his comm back on Coruscant.….

….._End of flashback_…..

Anakin blinked his eyes open (when had he closed them?). And then he realized he had fallen asleep through a council session. He was _never_ going to hear the end of this. Anakin looked toward Obi-wan's bedside and noticed it was empty, its covers made. It seemed Obi-wan hadn't slept there for a few days at least. But that wasn't right. It had only been one night. Right?

Anakin sat up and stood. No pain. He looked down and discovered his wounds mostly healed. The places were just tender to the touch. Now Anakin was beginning to become unsettled. He walked toward the door and keyed it open. The halls were deserted. No one was there. Anakin started walking and was horrified on the condition of his body. Just ten steps away from where he had started and his legs ached with the strain. The Force soothed him and whispered all was well. But he did not believe it.

If all was well, how come he looked like he had been starved for weeks? If all was well, why did his muscles not work? If all was well, where was everyone? Anakin heard droids marching nearby and he flattened himself against the wall. Why were battle droids here? Anakin was seriously beginning to freak out.

What if that ZAP thing had started to work? Maybe it had been _months_ since that council session. Anakin knew he had think things through rationally and he was trying. But not having his lightsaber and comm meant he was just a walking target. What would Obi-wan do? He would probably just walk right into the middle of the droids. And considering the circumstances, he didn't have any alternatives. _Okay, so here goes nothing…_

The bounty hunter was having a good day. Sort of. He had driven the medics and the staff off-world. The patients which were mobile, had been saved. But the unable-to-move ones had been left. That made his job all the easier. Three months since Skywalker had been ZAPED. Hah, now he had to locate Skywalker and his mission would be complete. And just at that moment he saw a figure walking toward him and his droids….

Obi-wan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't had much sleep since Anakin had failed to awaken from his slumber. Ahsoka stood next to him. "Dwelling on the past Master Kenobi? Not very becoming of you." She snapped. When had Ahsoka become so grumpy? He knew. When he failed to save his former Padawan.

"I am going to retire to my quarters. You take over on the Bridge." Obi-wan said and left. Not even waiting for her to answer. Even if she did it wouldn't matter. He had failed Anakin. Once, long ago (it seemed that way to him), he and Anakin were sent on a secret mission. And that was when it happened.

A clone ran over to him. "Sir, the assault on Pylif has started. We need you at the front." He reported. Another clone ran to him. "Sir, we need you to see something." Obi-wan took the second clones report. "I'll be there in a second," he told the first and followed the second clone (he made a mental note to give the clones a name).

Obi-wan entered a small room. "What is it?" he asked tiredly to Cody. "Sir, we have hacked into the cameras. Look." Cody pointed toward one and Obi-wan felt his body freeze. Anakin's eyes, which had been closed ever so long, were now opening. He watched Anakin sit up and leave. And he watched his former Padawan wander through the halls (It was amazing he had avoided the droids). Anakin seemed to be confused, scared even.

Obi-wan knew what he must do. "Cody, tell the clones to plan a ground assault. Get your best men ready for a secret getaway with Anakin." Cody saluted and hurried off to do as told. Obi-wan turned to another clone, "Go get Commander Tano." He ordered. Anakin would soon be safe and sound….

Anakin watched the bounty hunter turn toward him with a smirk on his face. "Good, you have come. Saved me the trouble of looking for you." Anakin wanted to attack, to get away even, but he couldn't. His legs would simply not move. "Come here Skywalker." The bounty hunter ordered. And Anakin found himself walking toward him. He was no longer in control of his own body. He was just watching himself move…..

Ahsoka felt pure and utter joy. Just ten minutes ago she was agonizing over her master's death, and now she was rejoicing. But (wasn't there always a catch?) he was in the hands of the enemy. Obi-wan had explained the plan to her. And now the clone army was under her charge. She was going to attack the medical Center. That was her instructions. Obi-wan was going to do the hard work.

Rex stood next to her, his gun ready. They were almost ready to begin their fight….

Obi-wan, Cody, Echo, Fives, Waxer, 386-182, and Boil were creeping along just outside the Medical Center. "We really need to get you a nickname," Fives whispered to 386-182. Cody wacked him on the head. "Shut up!" Obi-wan raised his hand and the clones quieted. "Follow me and don't shoot unless I tell you to." He said and gave a pointed look at Echo and Fives. "Sir, yes sir." The clones whispered and saluted. "Good," he turned opened a vent which led inside….

**Okay, okay. It is short. But hey? Wasn't it a good chapter?**

**Obi-wan: Life with Anakin is not normal. ~walks into room and watches Anakin do the chicken dance for a while~**

**Anakin: ~stops and grins at Obi-wan~ Obi-wan, I am going to tap dance outside in my underwear with a balloon animal tied to my head and a Pineapple in each hand!**

**Obi-wan: Again?**

**Author: read, review and have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! CHOO CHOO! Hehe, my train is pulling up with chapter sixteen as its baggage. Okay wait for me to upload the chapter…. Okay, ready for you to read! And sorry for the really long wait. I was captured by the Separatists and held captive for a week. I have only just now managed to activate my Holopad and upload this chapter. And I escaped them with my poor readers in mind. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this and do I ALWAYS have to say this?**

**Reviews: Brightheart10, hehe. I kinda thought that joke was funny. What exactly confuses you?**

**ErinKenobi, I love your review! I made me laugh so hard! Oh yeah, Ahsoka said she was in the chimney because she wanted to see how Santa did it.**

**SFOTurtle, ZAP is a weapon made to literally make a person into a droid. It's a kind of infection and at the time, there was no cure known. If ZAP works out on Anakin, then yes. They will most likely ZAP more people. And if they do, the Republic will be destroyed (we don't even want to know what will happen).**

**Daviddavies.5851, Last chapter. It was meant to be mysterious. I want to recap most of this chapter so everyone clearly remembers all the important stuff and maybe their questions will be answered.**

**Recap of the chapters (Can skip if you want to but I don't recommend it)! Which is also the brunt of the story. **Anakin and Obi-wan received a mission to an Outer Rim planet. They arrived at the system and hiked through some forest. Anakin spotted a figure in a tree and followed it right into a trap. There, he was ZAPED by a secret weapon made by Separatists. This weapon, over time, would make him into a being which had no control over what he did. Obi-wan valiantly rescued Anakin and both returned to their ship, believing the mastermind had been defeated.

The Bounty hunter followed them and captured Obi-wan and Anakin. The bounty hunter took them back to Coruscant for a game which would result in either the death of Padme or her survival. Anakin defeated those bounty hunters in the nick of time. Obi-wan and Anakin were recaptured by the bounty hunters. As they were traveling, Anakin and Obi-wan escaped from their cell, and fought against warriors seemingly better then they. They crashed on Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies, and were saved by the natives. The bounty hunter had escaped the crash, and now gathered a few droids to assist him in getting the Jedi back.

Anakin and Obi-wan, both of whom were injured, fought and won against the droids. Anakin, just before he fell unconscious, sent a message to Ahsoka…

Ahsoka had been training. She, when the message arrived, almost instantly went to the council. She pleaded that she could assist Anakin and Obi-wan. But the council chose NOT to allow her. They instead gave her the assignment to help Padme discover who her attackers were. Ahsoka took Rex and few other choice clones with her. Once there, they made the discovery of Anakin's treasured lightsaber.

Rex found out the Jedi were currently on Kashyyyk. Ahsoka and her buddies boarded a Republic Cruiser and went for Anakin against the Jedi's orders. Once there, she found Anakin and Obi-wan. She took them to Pylif. Here they raged a brief war against a few Separatists. Once done and won, they took Anakin and Obi-wan onto the Medical base below…

Now Anakin has awoken to an empty base, nothing but enemy people are around him. ZAP has done its job, and now he can no longer do anything unless someone tells him to.

Meanwhile Obi-wan and Ahsoka nearly despaired of finding Anakin alive and well. Obi-wan arranged for one final battle to get Anakin back, and maybe just maybe, kill the mastermind behind all this…..

**Remember, this … means that it is either a time skip or a character skip.**

**On for the story!**

Anakin watched as an alarm flickered on. The bounty hunter turned to him, "Now that the process is complete, we will leave and allow the Republic to retake this small base. Follow me." Anakin bowed regally and answered, "Yes my master." A droid came bumbling up to him, "Masters, the hanger is off-limits. Clones and a Jedi have been spotted there." The bounty hunter whispered into the droids ear and then turned to Anakin. "It seems there has been a delay. Come, we shall go to my personal ship awaiting for us at Deck-340." Anakin bowed again and stepped behind his Master.

Inside, Anakin was screaming no….

Obi-wan felt through the Force in search of Anakin. A flicker. That was enough. Obi-wan turned to the clones that followed behind him, "Come, Anakin is heading for Deck-340. We head there." He then ran into a duct and helped the clones jump in…

Ahsoka watched the guns explode the wall in front of her. She burst into action and entered the Hanger first. Droids started firing at her and she blocked their shots with ease. "Let's kill these clankers!" She shouted and clones ran behind her, backing her up. She destroyed the first ship with ease and went on…

The bounty hunter hurried his pawn Anakin toward the deck. He had no intentions of winning this petty fight. Now he had Anakin and he could go. A sound drew his attention and he looked around. No one. He heard another sound behind him. This wasn't according to plan…..

Obi-wan smiled grimly. He was right. The mastermind was with Anakin. Which made things much easier. All he had to do was defeat this man and the fight was over. The clones were positioned with their weapons raised. Go time…..

Anakin looked at the bounty hunter. If he could, he would kill this man without any remorse. But he couldn't. He wasn't told to. Blaster bolts suddenly filled the small room. The bounty hunter whipped his sword out and had a hard time blocking the blasts. Obi-wan jumped right in front of the bounty hunter and smiled. "Nice to meet you, but it will be nice to beat you."

And so the fight began. Echo and Fives took him aside and covered their path with blaster bolts. Echo glanced at him, "General, you sure don't look good." Anakin tried to will his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Echo seemed to read the look in his eyes. "I understand," Echo said and went back to the fighting (or in this case shooting). Anakin was grateful and watched the proceedings…..

Obi-wan fought against that bounty hunter viciously and without stopping. The bounty hunter was struggling. He was suddenly kicked away, near Anakin, and was winded. The bounty hunter used this opportunity to raise a weapon called ZAP. Time seemed to slow as the bounty hunter aimed and fired…

Anakin watched Obi-wan fall near him and felt his will flare up. He knew this would most likely be his last act made by his own mind wanting him to. He stood, despite Echo and Fives pleading for him to stay back. The bounty hunter aimed and fired. He was too slow. He wouldn't make it…. Anakin jumped in front of Obi-wan and was ZAPED a second time…..

Obi-wan watched Anakin take the ZAP and for once Obi-wan wasn't a General. He wasn't a Jedi either. He was an angry man who had a lightsaber in his hand. And suddenly that Bounty hunter had no chance of coming out of that fight alive…..

Echo and Fives ran out and grabbed Anakin. They gently pulled him out of the fight. "Is he dead?" Fives asked Echo. Echo shook his head. "No, he was just knocked unconscious. He should wake up in the next few hours."….

Obi-wan disarmed the bounty hunter. A blaster shot suddenly killed that bounty hunter. Obi-wan turned back into his normal Jedi mode and sighed. "Remind me never to get General Kenobi mad." Waxer whispered to Boil. "Who shot the bounty hunter?" Obi-wan asked. 386 raised his hand. "Good shot." Obi-wan added. Boil abruptly gasped, "Good Shot! That's your name!" Good Shot smiled (but nobody could see it because of his helmet).

Obi-wan walked over to Echo, Fives, and Anakin. "Is he going to recover?" he asked the clones. "Yes sir, he might." Fives said. "We need to get back to our ship. Let's go. Ahsoka can handle the rest of the fighting." ….

Ahsoka killed the last droid with a sweep of her lightsaber. "Alright boys. We are done here. Let's see if Obi-wan was successful." She led her clones back into their ship…..

Anakin opened his eyes to see Obi-wan and Ahsoka standing next to him. "Well, I'm glad this is all over with." He said with a smile. Ahsoka gasped. Obi-wan's eyebrows rose. "I think we have just discovered the cure for this. Anakin, being ZAPED twice made it work back-words and you were ZAPED back to normal. One ZAP makes to what you were. Two makes you better again! Like a on off button."

Finally the ordeal was over…..

**And I am done! Book two will soon be up! I hope ya'll like it and review! Actually life got up and kicked me so I couldn't get to typing for a while. Sorry.**

**Anakin: the cheeseburger blasted me! **

**Obi-wan: with what?**

**Anakin: deliciousness.**

**Author: Review and have a good day!**

**THE END FOREVER!**


End file.
